


Starlight

by Orinoka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Letters, Love Letters, Melancholy, Not Beta Read, Shyness, Stars, Still not together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orinoka/pseuds/Orinoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin write awkward and messy love letters that they might never show to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how true to characters' core I stayed in this story so don't be surprised.  
> I also used a lot of songs for inspiration and actual lyrics, see the list of them at the end.  
> And no beta so all the grammar mistakes are mine.

Clarke,

The moon of my life, my sun and stars.  
  
When I first met you, your clearest blue eyes looked into my souls and they never left my sight ever since.  
  
How can I act like nothing’s happening when even your little laugh can wreck me in a moment?  
  
You are not Athena or Aphrodite, you are not a goddess or nymph or siren. But you are the main women in my Greek Tragedy.  
  
Remember when we all went on holiday to Tenerife Sea? The way the water brought out the blue in your eyes made my heart skip a few beats. I could never possibly imagine that being so deeply in love may hurt this good. My hand was close to stroking your hair. I am being ridiculous, am I?  
  
Dreams of you have already become something usual. Last time you were just a phantom in a white summer dress but I would give you my soul in a split of a second for seeing you in it.  
  
Your hands always covered in paint, your miraculous smell of old paper and green apples. I bet you taste like flowers covered in dew and a bit like your favorite chocolate cake. But I’m sure to you I’d taste of nothing at all.  
  
You helped me in the lowest times of my life. You helped me find the strength to go through many terrible moments. It’s like you were finally showing me where happiness lives. No words can describe how grateful I am, Clarke.  
  
But my favorite moment with you is that day in the country when we celebrated Monty’s birthday. Everyone fell asleep and I saw you climbing up the hill through the kitchen window. Your hair was reflecting moonlight like you were Selene who for some reason came down to Earth. Somehow I followed you without even realizing it. The contrast of your pale skin, dark green grass and this black sky full of stars - this picture will forever stay in the corner of my mind. You looked at me with no surprise like you were expecting me all this time. We were lying there, in the middle of nowhere, and I was trying to show you constellations I remembered from school. But no stars can ever compare to the way your eyes were lighten up that night.  
  
You are my sky full of stars, Clarke. 

  
  
  


Bellamy,

I wish I could tell you that face to face.  
  
I’d never tell you. I would never even think. But those feelings are too strong for me to hide.  
  
I was okay with admiring you from afar like your favorite Greek statues. Was I even allowed to look at you like that? Like it felt oddly good to think about running my hands through your inky dark hair, leaving trails from my palms covered in crayons.  
  
Your smile is so warm and peaceful, like a sunny spring day. All the times you were sitting next to me, not saying a word, while I was ranting about my mother. And then you were just smiling and finally saying:”Everything will be alright, Princess”.  
  
Sometimes you feel so closed like a lonely distant mountain, sometimes you bring the light everywhere you go. But it’s still you, no matter what. Like that time you brought a paper coffee cup everywhere because some cute guy wrote his number on it for your sister and you wanted to see her face light up when she sees it.  
  
I wish your mother could see the man you become. I really do, Bellamy.  
  
I think from time to time about memories that stay in our minds, how different they are and do we feel the same about what happened to us. Because one of the happiest moments in my life is connected with you.  
  
Beneath the chandelier of stars and atmosphere, we were lying in the long grass. You were trying to name the constellations, even imagining some names, when you couldn’t remember the real ones. I wish I could say I can recall any of them but it’s not true because all the stars that night were spelling out your name and nothing else mattered to me.  
  
You shine brighter than any star for me, Bellamy.

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy's letter - Ed Sheeran "Tenerife Sea", Chvrches "Clearest Blue", Coldplay "A Sky Full of Stars", Dodie Clark "She", Ryan Tedder "Unbroken"  
> Clarke's letter - Taylor Swift "This Is Really Happening","Untouchable", Ellie Goulding "Your Song"


End file.
